The present invention relates in general to refrigerators, and in particular to a new and useful refrigerator with purified water supply that can eliminate toxins, carcinogens and chemicals as well as microorganisms.
Modern refrigerators are known which include a tap for dispensing chilled water and which further include an ice maker for dispensing ice cubes or ice chips. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,834,178; 3,570,266; and 3,429,140.
A wide variety of water purification systems are also known for purifying water. The simplest of these systems is a particle filter which removes particles from the water. Water softening systems are also known.
A far more sophisticated system which has been available for some time is known as a reverse osmosis and ion exchange system. The reverse osmosis system removes dissolved solids in the water by passing the water over a membrane under pressure. Some of the water goes through the membrane, leaving the dissolved solids behind. The water with concentrated solids (brine) is piped away from the membrane to a drain. The purified water which has passed through the filter is then subjected to an ion exchange process for removing impurities which have passed through the filter to further purify the water.
In order to kill bacteria, virus and other micro organisms, it is well known to chlorinate city water. The chlorination of city water has its own hazards however since the chlorination of water has been linked to a higher incidence of cancer.
It is also known to remove chlorine from water using an activated charcoal filter.
Nothing in the prior art teaches the combination of a sophisticated water purification system with a refrigerator in order to supply chilled tap water and ice using the purified water rather than city water.